Best Mistake of My Life
by HobbitatHogwarts
Summary: Two years after the mistake text, Blaine has an important question for Kurt. Based off of Little Numbers by iknowitainteasy


**It's exam week. So what am I doing? The obvious answer is I'm writing fanfiction. OMG this website has turned me insane! And I specifically swore to not post fanfiction this week also! Oh what has happened to my life (facepalm). Well at least I don't have an exam tomorrow and I wrote this like two weeks ago so I just had to type it. **

**So anyways (ignoring my rants) this is another one based off the amazing Little Numbers. This takes place two years later. Again if you have not read Little Numbers by iknowitainteasy on livejournal then shoo, because this won't make sense. **

**Like always, I do not own EELG or Little Numbers by iknowitainteasy or the song Little Numbers by Boy.**

* * *

**Kurt**

We were walking in Brooklyn hand in hand. I had no idea where we were going. Blaine had insisted we go out and had rushed me from the house so fast that I had no coat. But at some point he had given me his, so I was not complaining. Bradshaw walked ahead of us, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. I called him to me and he came and walked beside me. Blaine smiled at us and ran his thumb across my hand. We were talking about who knows what, in the way that we always did. I was so into the conversation though that when we stopped, I didn't recognize where we were at first. But the familiar building came into view.

- "The coffee shop?" I asked, surprise in my voice. Blaine just smiled and shrugged his shoulders before walking into the warm building. The scent of heaven hit me and I sighed in relief at the familiar setting. We took a seat by the window and almost immediately, a familiar dark haired waitress came with two steaming coffees, that we hadn't ordered yet.

- "Rachel?" I gaped my confusion deepening. Rachel hadn't worked here in two years. She wasn't even working now due to her large pregnant belly that was straining her stolen apron. She just smiled at me and winked at Blaine before setting down our cups and leaving. I stared after her in utter confusion. I turned to Blaine who was casually drinking his coffee while watching Bradshaw play with another dog outside. When he noticed me staring at him, he turned and looked at me smugly.

- "Blaine?" I questioned. He sighed.

- "Do you really not know?" he asked. When I shook my head he sighed and took my hand from across the table. Do you know what today is?"

- "The 2nd of October..." I paused realization seeping into my mind. "Oh my God today-"

- "Today is our anniversary." he cut in. "Two years ago today, I texted a wrong number, by mistake. And it was the best mistake of my life. I love you so much Kurt. So today I'm on a mission to give you the best day ever. So common we're going to go drink these on the Brooklyn Bridge." he grabbed my hand and his coffee and we ran out of the shop, matching grins on our faces.

* * *

**Blaine**

After we drank our coffees we took a cab to the Museum of Natural History. Kurt was so excited that he could hardly stay in his seat. I looked over at my giddy boyfriend and laughed. When we got there, he jumped out of the cab and ran for the front door. I caught up to him and hugged him from behind. Kurt turned to face me and we kissed sweetly. We pulled away and I would have gone in for more but Kurt slipped from my grasp and ran into the museum. I followed shaking my head, hands in my pockets. Kurt made to go look around but I had other plans. I dragged him towards the giant whale. I immediately lay down and closed my eyes. When I opened them, Kurt was still standing.

- "Come lie beside me." I said gently. He sat down slowly and then lay down, looking up at the whale. I turned my head to look at him. He was so beautiful. My eyes swept over his perfectly styled hair, his plump mouth, his smooth porcelain skin. I allowed myself to stare. He turned to look at me and our eyes met. We lay side by side and just stared at each other. It was super cheesy but totally perfect. And as I looked at this man that I loved so much, I became one hundred percent more sure of my decision.

* * *

**Kurt**

I was having deja-vu. There was Blaine, at a piano, in the middle of Central Park, playing for me. Except this time, the song was completely different. Instead of the sweet piano piece from two years ago, this was more upbeat and fun. After our time at the museum we had gone for ice cream in central park. Well clearly ice cream was no longer on the menu. Suddenly, Rachel was standing beside Blaine, a microphone in hand, and they began to sing.

**Waited for your call, for the moon **

**To release me from the longest afternoon **

**I've re-arranged parts of my living room **

**But time is hard to kill since I met you**

Out of nowhere, Wes was suddenly there with an electric guitar and my step-brother Finn was being wheeled into the picture playing the drums.

**Looking at the cars that drive on by **

**While spring is making promise outside **

**Red cars are quite rare I realize **

**Then I wonder which colour you like**

In front of me, a teenage girl started to dance. And then another joined in. Oh God it was a flash mob!

**Seven little numbers **

**Baby, they could be a start **

**Seven little numbers **

**Baby, I know yours by heart **

**Woo-oh, oh-oh, all the pretty things that we could do **

**Woo-oh, oh-oh, I feel you in every heart beat **

**Woo-oh, oh-oh, were you ever in a dream that could come true **

**These numbers could be lucky for you **

**Watch the sky change to a darkened blue **

**I can't think of another thing to do **

**And every song just makes me think of you **

**Because the singers sounds as if she was longing, **

**As if she was longing, too **

I just stood there completely dumbstruck not able to comprehend it. I mean first of all, the song was absolutely perfect, I had no idea where Blaine had found it. Secondly, there was a flash mob happening in front of my eyes, that was presumably for me. I looked over at Blaine and jumped when I realized he had been staring at me the entire time. He saw me looking over and winked at me in a very very sexy way that made me completely weak at the knees.

**Seven little numbers **

**Baby, they could be a start **

**Seven little numbers Baby, **

**I know yours by heart **

**They could make a change **

**Make a fire out of this flame **

**Woo-oh, oh-oh, all the pretty things that we could do **

**Woo-oh, oh-oh, I feel you in every heart beat **

**Woo-oh, oh-oh, were you ever in a dream that could come true **

**These numbers could be lucky for you **

Blaine. Only Blaine Anderson would prepare a flash mob for our anniversary. He was completely unbelievable. And it that moment, I fell unmistakably more in love with him. And I realized that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this man that I had met by accident.

**I read your name on every wall, on every wall - tell me **

**Is there a cure for me at all, for me at all - tell me **

**I read your name on every wall, on every wall - tell me **

**Is there a cure for me at all, for me at all **

**Woo-oh, oh-oh, all the pretty things that we could do **

**Woo-oh, oh-oh, I feel you in every heart beat **

**Woo-oh, oh-oh, were you ever in a dream that could come true **

**These numbers could be lucky for you **

**Woo-oh, oh-oh **

**Woo-oh, oh-oh **

**Woo-oh, oh-oh **

**These numbers could be lucky **

**These numbers could be lucky **

**These numbers could be lucky for you **

The song ended and the tourists in Central Park clapped at the display as the dancers walked off as if nothing had happened. I vaguely saw Wes and Finn meeting in a man hug while Rachel hung back looking awkwardly between the two. I felt a very small sense of worry for her. After all Finn was her first lover and here she was now pregnant with Wes' child. However all that was swept from my mind as from the corner of my eye, I noticed Blaine walking towards me. I walked forward to meet him. I put my arms around him.

- "You are unbelievable." I said before shaking my head.

- "You deserve it." he said softly. I looked curiously at him. Blaine was not a quiet person. Something was up. I met his eye and he breathed in a shaky breath.

- "Blaine are you.."

- "Kurt, I said it at the coffee shop and I will say it again; texting you was the best mistake of my life and I have no regrets. I love you so much and I am never ever saying goodbye to you. I set out to give you the best day ever." he said and then paused. "But this wasn't just some other day, or even another anniversary. I wanted this day to be perfect and amazing, so that it was fit to do this." And then suddenly Blaine was kneeling down on one knee and reaching for his back pocket at the same time, and my mind went crazy then completely blank in a millisecond. "Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?"

* * *

**Blaine**

There was a brief moment of silent as I looked up into Kurt's eyes and he looked down into mine and for once in my life, I couldn't read him. And for some reason, that moment was always imbedded in my memory. But it only took that moment that lasted a second before I got my response.

- "Yes, oh my God, yes!" squealed Kurt before he launched himself into my arms. I kissed him deeply and I spun him around like in those romantic comedies. We pulled away and I took hold of his hand and slipped the little silver band on his finger. It took him a moment to realize that there was lettering engraved onto it but when he noticed it he held it closer to his eyes to see. Then he smiled so wildly that I thought his smile could cure cancer. When I had gotten the ring, I had been certain to make it engraved with the two simple words.

_Little Numbers. _


End file.
